The Day The Twin Souls Came To The Cave
by Lily Bookmarks
Summary: Kit the Kitsana had a perfect life. That is, until a certain spiky haired individual appeared unconscious in a life threatening blizzard, which she saved him from. Now, with him in her cave and her clan growing suspicious, she has to make a choice: leave her clan in search of this boy's way home, or join her clan in her evolutionary migration. OCXYugi slightly implied.
1. Chapter 1

**Moien! As my iPad debut to the site, I've started up a little miniseries crossover! The details are very vague, but it's a Yu-Gi-Oh and Pokemon crossover. (I know, way too overdone.) I may not own Pokemon or Yu-Gi-Oh, but I do own Kitsana and Keano.**

_**Kitsana, the Child Fox Pokemon, and the preevolution of Keano. Kitsana are mountain dwelling Pokemon that help lost travelers through mountain passes.**_

_****_My name is Kit. I'm a Kitsana. I live on Mount Coronet in the Sinnoh region. Like most of my race, I wear an orange robe over my orange fur and carry a blue paper lantern. My favorite food is Magikarp, which are plentiful where I live. I'm 16, and almost ready to make the migration. that marks my evolution into Keano.

I'm very ordinary for my species. I had no special origin, I was born in the cave I grew up in and reside with my family today in. I had no life threatening experiences, and I lived a very boring life. I walk on two legs, using my furry orange tails that are tipped black for balance. My life was perfect.

Well, up until that day.

**What do you think? I had to type this all in one sitting, as the iPad deletes all my text if I switch the windows at all. I thought it was a wonderful achievement for my first iPad posted chapter.** **I'll post a more lengthy chapter tomorrow, which is my first day of summer vacation!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, it's late, but I've been busy. In this chapter, we gein more insight on that fateful day of Kit's.**

_**Keano, the Sphinx Pokemon, and the evolved form of Kitsana. Keano are loyal pack hunters who make a yearly migration for the young ones of their pack to evolve.**_

It was an overcast morning with a brisk breeze. Even with my kimono on, I was freezing. It was my turn to pick the mountain berries.

"Be careful, Kit. The lookouts have spotted a large blizzard in the works. Be back before the sun reaches its peak." Mother Morgana, my mother, warned, handing me the berry basket with her spiny tail.

"I'll be fine, mother. I've handled many blizzards before. Besides, the bushes aren't far. I'll be back in half the time."

I walked out the door and into the brisk air. I made my thrip the mountainside and over a ledge to our ancestral berry patch, where many bushes of Oran, Sitrus, Chesto, Pecha, Cheri, and Aspear berries grew. These bushes produced berries year round, without fail. No one knew why. I picked the berries, leaving the unripe ones for the next gatherer.

I looked up at the sky, and saw that the snow was already starting to fall. Was the sun already reaching its peak? I had promised mother!

I hefted the basket over and slid it over my tails, covering it with my kimono. Snow was already beginning to fall heavily.

I took leaps and bounds down the path, trying desperately to get back home. I was rounding the final bend...

But something caught the tip of my foot and sent me sprawling to the ground. I cursed on impact and rubbed my forehead. I turned back to see what I had hit, and I was astonished.

"...A boy?"

**Another shot done in one sitting. I've been working late to bring you this stuff, and I'm not gonna stop!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moien! Today, we get a little more detailed account of the boy. Here's how it's gonna work. When told from the boy's POV, Kit and her clan use Pokemon Speak. When shown from Kit's POV, all is translated to English.**

This boy wasn't like the trainers that traversed the mountains at all.

For one, his hair was crazy. It was a raven base with deep purple tips and erratic yellow bangs. On top of that, it was standing on end.

Second, his outfit was unlike what I had seen others wear. Most trainers bundled up until they could barely move when hiking the mountain. This one wore a simple blue schoolboy uniform with leather accents.

But the strangest feature of this newcomer was one of his necklaces. It was a large, blocky yellow pyramid charm with a leather strap. When I tried to examine it, it burned me.

I couldn't just leave him here, it was against Kitsana law. But mother hated humans, as they took the lives of her parents.

I knew I was going to regret this...

I hefted the boy over my shoulder and made my way to the cave entrance.

I handed my basket to the guards and was about to climb in through my window...

"What are you doing with that human?"

Damn, so close. I turned to face Father Eto, my Keano father.

"Father, you and I both know Kitsana Law. I can't just leave him here."

He ruffled his winglike fur plumes. "You know how your mother feels about humans."

"I promise to take care of him! I'll feed him and change his litter and everything!"

Before he could respond, I dashed up the cliff and through my window.

He stirred "Nng... Don't climb in the window..."

My cave was nothing special. It was, well, a cave. My bed was a of straw and moss with a blanket of pelts from other animals. I semyths boy down and cracked open an Aspear berry I snuck from the basket. I opened his mouth and squeezed the juice down his throat. The color started to return to his face and his amethyst eyes.

"Where am I?"


End file.
